


This.... This is Real

by PlatinumWriter (orphan_account)



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PlatinumWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Ryan froze in his tracks and shakily pointed at a light blue car. Blood streaks were all splattered on the glass of the windows, and a body sat on the front hood. A familiar creature to the ones in the lobby was on the roof of the car, chewing on the bloody flesh of the dead person's arm. "T-That's my c-car..."'</p>
            </blockquote>





	This.... This is Real

**Author's Note:**

> A Note To All Readers: If you wish for this fic to continue, leave comments. I will not update if people do not let me know that they want it continued. My goal is to get a least 5 Comments on this chapter. So that I know that I'm not writing to an empty audience.

_Marzia/Cutiepie's POV_

I ran my fingers through my hair as I placed the large, square-shaped goggles over my eyes, pulling strands of hair out from under them and adjusting the frame so I could see clearer. I pulled my fingers along the fabric strap, making sure it was tight and would stay.

Putting my hands down, I grabbed the controller in my lap, feeling two little warm bodies beside me. One covered in silky, smooth fur, and the other with short, fine fur. “Hey Edgar, Hi Ynk.” I cooed softly as I reached down to pet the nearest dog, which turned out to be Edgar. 

Ynk’s tail waved back and forth, brushing against my arms as I began to pay attention to my game. The images projected in front of my eyes. A black screen with white letters, reading ‘Press Start’ seemed to float in front of my eyes. I pressed the small button on the controller and watched the picture story began.

Then I was thrown into the game, surrounded by an almost abandoned wasteland of a world. There were gaping holes in the ground, jagged falls to the underground just visible through the high flames that erupted from them. Buildings and concrete were splattered with blood and the pink slime of what could be the gory features of intestines and brains. 

There were groans and moans, and the sound of a screeching creature from behind and overturned bus, and then I saw it- an ash black creature. With the figure of a human, but covered head to toe in cracky, ash black, peeling skin. In the cracks of it's skin blood seeped through, holes and tears in its body also containing this feature. A large hole in its stomach allowed me to see right through it. One of its legs dragged behind it- and its arms were in front of it, swaying as it limped towards me. 

Its neck was almost hacked off, making it tilt far to the side as it sprayed blood. Its eyes were gouged out and it had no nose, it was disgusting. Yet only a game. 

It was amazing looking at the graphics of the game, and all of the cool stuff. It was also scary though... What if this ever happened in real life? That would be horrible! It wouldn't be too great to see this happen to mankind. Not at all...

I felt Ynk and Edgar crawling on and off my lap and across the couch, nudging my hands with their noses. I reached out and gently pet Ynk again, feeling her long fur under my fingers. Making her tail wag wildly. 

One of the dogs let out a loud squeal- like it got hurt, and I heard a loud growl in my ear. I gave a little jump before laughing, "ha-ha Pewdie... Very funny." I pulled the Oculus off of my eyes and froze. 

Both of the dogs were barking widely, confusing the figure in front of me, my previous thoughts making me whimper. "P-Pewdie..." 

If that was Pewdie in a costume it wasn't funny... 

So much unlike the game, there was an ash black, blood covered humanoid in front of me. Dark sunken eyes pinned on me... 

I screamed and jumped up, beginning to run to the door, suddenly there was a yelp- high pitched and familiar, like whenever you accidentally stepped on a dog's paw. My eyes darted back to the thing and I screamed, a high-pitched, throat-hurting scream. 

There on the floor next to the growling and barking Ynk, was Edgar's almost limp body. Torn flesh down his side, his pelt covered in blood, his inside flesh now visible as the ash-creature began to rip at the flesh and pull him apart. 

"NO! EDGAR!" I made the mistake of running at the thing, and it grabbed me in the process. "NO!" 

I thrashed and felt one of its bones snap as it struggled to hold onto me. It's sunken eyes on me I began to scream again, kicking out and trying to get it to release me. I felt the creature lean towards me and tried to lean back, then a set of teeth sank into my shoulder and I screamed again. 

"FELIX!!!" 

Blood splattered onto my shirt, or what I thought was blood at the least. I felt it soak into my clothes and watched it seep into the rug with tears in my eyes as a stinging pain seeped into my shoulder. It felt like a million maggots were beginning to slowly crawl into my body and began wiggling in my chest, my stomach, under the skin of my legs and arms... In my head, I could feel them behind my eyes, wiggling, squirming. 

Vision being clouded by squirming white, my mind processed what was happening, I’m being infected... Turned into a zombie... 

My body began going limp and I just barely saw a figure run into the room before hearing a scream. 

"NO MARZIA!" 

_Pewdiepie/Felix's Pov_

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...! 

I tensed up with fear as I quickly processed everything in my mind, watching the creature rip up at Marzia's flesh, pulling it off and clamping it in his teeth, eating it messily. 

Blood was splattered all over the rug, and Edgar lie limp on the floor, almost ripped in half. Maya and Ynk ran behind me, yipping, and hiding. 

I bent down and yanked the two of them up into my arms, before taking off down the hall. I had each of them pulled closely to my chest as I almost slipped several times and smashed into the walls. I got to the back door, leaving shoes as I grabbed my keys, forcing myself to support Ynk and Maya with one arm.

I grabbed my black recording bag and tears poured out of my eyes as I thought back to the dead Marzia and Edgar, forcing the kitchen's back door open and rushing outside. Hot blacktop underfoot, I ran to my car and almost slammed into the side of it as I forced the door open and quickly tossed my recording bag, Maya, and Ynk inside.

Then quickly got into the driver's seat, locked the doors and rolled up the windows. I jammed the key into the ignition and felt the car rumble and roar to life. 

Both dogs barked wildly as I slammed on the gas and began shooting down the street, the creature still inside the house. Once I was a good amount of time away, I set up my bluetooth for my phone and began calling numbers. 

Looking out onto the dead streets, I took in the amount of empty cars, houses with the lights off... Was everyone like that creature now? 

No one answered the phone and I couldn't help but let my eyes fill with tears, "no..." I snatched my camera from my bag and stuck it on the dashboard, hitting record. 

"H-H- Bros..." I started, "it's Felix..." I almost stuttered, almost began wailing, but I forced myself to be strong. 

"Something j-just happened, Marzia was killed... I-I think it was a z-zombie..." 

I picked up my phone and dialed a few numbers of nearby friends, no one answered. 

Curses streamed out of my mouth, dialing more numbers, no one answered. I looked around my car, onto the streets, which seemed a bit too… Empty… Digging through my recording bag and grabbing my camera. In the top corner it read that it was 5:45 in the afternoon, that wasn't too late… 

Clipping my camera to my 'hands-free' phone clip, I pressed record and started driving as I talked. Swallowing hard, I began. 

"H-How's it going b-bros… My n-name is P-Pewdiepie…" I said with a stutter, I couldn’t smile, not even for the bros. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel, "um… I d-don’t know if any o-of you are w-watching this bros… B-But Marzia was attacked by a-a s-strange thing, I th-think it was a z-zombie bros, I d-don’t know if a-any of you a-are out there, watching t-this, but I think t-those stories o-of the a-apocalypse were the t-truth… If a-any of y-you are r-really there… Please, please, please let me know, put a comment below if you are… Bye…" 

I didn't brofist the camera… I just shut it off… I had moisture flooding my eyes, I was thinking about poor Edgar and Marzia… I was hoping it was all a dream… But it couldn't be… This was real life… 

Posting the video to YouTube, using my phone's hotspot internet, I picked up my phone and dialed another number and set it on the hands-free clip on the dashboard. 

It rang several times, and I went to hang up- just before his girl-attracting voice came over the speaker, "hello friend! ~" 

I sighed in relief "yes, yes, yes! Cry! Bro, you're alive!" This was great! Maybe there was hope! 

"…Alive… Pewdie what do you mean alive? What is going on…?" Cry asked, I sighed. 

"Zombies, Cry there's zombies!" I exclaimed, "I saw them, they killed Marzia and Edgar! They're here! It’s the apocalypse!!" 

Cry blew air out of his mouth and I heard it through the speaker, "yeah, I saw your video, Pewdie- this is insane, you're imagining things…" He wasn't too convinced, "are you getting enough sleep at night? Maybe you should stop playing horror games…" 

"Bro, I wasn’t imagining it!!" I exclaimed, he has to believe me!! "Marzia and Edgar are really dead, the whole down is practically empty! Please believe me!" 

I heard the sound of Cry rustling around and looking through the blinds over his window. I heard them wave shut and he sighed. "Fine you can come and stay here… I'm at a hotel not too far from you…" 

I sighed in relief, "Cry, Cry, thank you bro! Thank you!"

His voice was annoyed, "yeah, yeah, yeah…"

I got the hotel's address and his room, before speeding off to the hotel, going a bit over the speed limit.

 _Ryan/Cry's POV_

I pressed the 'end call' button on my phone and went back onto YouTube, re-watching Pewds' ridiculous video. I sighed and scrolled down to the single comment:

__**Smosh 2 minutes ago**  
We didn't think you believed zombies Pewdie, but its quite funny you think it’s the apocalypse XD.  
REPLY-LIKE-DISLIKE 

At least they have common sense… 

Clicking my phone off, I tossed it onto the hotel room bed. Readjusting my glasses, I ran my free hand through my messy, brown hair. I grabbed my hotel room key off the nightstand and hung my recording bag loosely on my shoulder. 

Opening the door, I stepped outside, closing it and locking it behind me with a click.Heading downstairs, I saw that the hotel was almost completely empty… Besides me, no guests were in the halls, and no workers were going room to room for their afternoon cleaning routine. 

I shrugged- assuming everyone was in the lobby. Clicking the ground level button on the elevator, it began making its way downwards. 30 floors… I've got some time… 

Rummaging through my recording bag, I picked up my laptop to check my videos. Rarely anyone had watched or commented on any of the videos I posted last night…Strange… They're usually flooding with comments when I check… 

I was slightly disappointed… Maybe I'm just posting too late at night… 

I shrugged and decided that was the case, just as the elevator beep and the door opened. Like the halls, the lobby was… Empty… 

Hmm, that’s strange… I was sitting down in an arm chair as Pewdie's car pulled into the parking lot and he flew out of the driver side door. His recording bag slung messily on his shoulder and his pug… Maya, under his arm like a fat, furry soccer ball. 

He sped into the lobby like a bullet, not even realizing me for a second.I turned and looked at him awkwardly "… Sup…" 

He was hyperventilating "Cry, bro! Zombie… In the front of the hotel, get to the room… Now" he demanded. 

Using three fingers, I rubbed my temples, glancing at the ground. He doesn't get it! There are no zombies! "Pewdie, your imagining things, first you're so sure that Marzia's been killed by a zombie, now you think there's zombies in my hotel?" 

Felix nodded "bro, I SAW it! A crawler- a real crawler... I wasn't imagining it!" 

I groaned and grabbed his sleeve, twisting the fabric around my fingers and pulling on him like a dog on a leash. I began heading towards the from of the building and looked out the window. I smirked and pointed outside "see no-..." I was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass and Maya's barking. "Huh!?!" 

Quickly turning, almost causing whiplash, I turned towards the sound. Then I saw it- a crawler and a couple walkers, heading towards us... Real zombies, REAL zombies!!"Holy sh-... Run!!" 

I screamed letting go of his sleeve and dashing to the elevator. Slamming my hand on the up button repeatedly, I glanced at the zombies. Felix slammed into my side accidentally, knocking me over onto the rug as the elevator dinged. 

I struggled to get up and stumbled into the elevator. Pewds dropped Maya on the ground and began smashing the door closing button. 

The beasts came limping over, almost getting us.One of the was just about to enter the elevator- when the door slid closed, smashing its arm and leaving the limb on the ground in front of us. 

Now I was hyperventilating. 

Zombies, real zombies! This was insane!! I had to be dreaming!!! Rubbing my eyes and looking back at the limp, molded, disgusting arm on the ground- hoping it would be something else. Something human. 

It wasn't... Pewdie looked at me "see!?" 

"This is insane..." I muttered, pinching myself repeatedly. "So insane..." We rushed to my hotel room when the elevator stopped. Locking all three locks on the door- as if the would break down any second- zombies pouring into the room. 

"What do we do?!" Pewdie cried out, pacing across the room. 

I had Maya in my lap, and we watched Felix going back and forth for a few second. "Pewdie- calm down! First off I think we should find weapons" I suggested. 

He stopped pacing to look at me confused, "you mean... Guns?" 

He thought about it, "ok... Lets go get some guns...."

_No One's POV_

Ryan and Felix had snuck out the building by using the fire escape stairs. Felix had Maya under his arm again, (Ryan had let him bring her after a short argument) and Ryan had one of the recording bags slung over his shoulder. The bag no longer held a laptop, camera and a few other gaming items- it had been filled with food, water, the camera, keys, and cash. 

They got to the bottom of the stairs and Ryan stood on his tip-toes to look into the window on the door. 

"We're all clear" he breathed, reaching for the handle and turning it silently. 

Felix stepped through the door after Cry, glancing around the garage that the fire escape stairs led to. He repositioned Maya under his arm and eased the door shut behind him. "Where's your car bro?" 

Ryan froze in his tracks and shakily pointed at a light blue car. Blood streaks were all splattered on the glass of the windows, and a body sat on the front hood. A familiar creature to the ones in the lobby was on the roof of the car, chewing on the bloody flesh of the dead person's arm. 

The body was horrifying... The head was lolling to the side, the neck snapped. The person's shaggy black hair was coated in blood, their blue shirt and jeans ripped up into a million pieces and chunks of flesh bitten out. Blood coated most of their body and dripped down the back of the car and over the license plate. 

The plate's numbers and letters were originally supposed to be 'D134-UTBE' (Die for YouTube), but due to the blood dripping down onto the plate- it only read 'D13' (Die).

Felix opened his mouth to scream, but Ryan quickly slid over and slapped his hand over Felix's mouth. Signaling for Felix to shut up, he quickly pulled on his hand and led him away. 

The sound of an engine sparking up caused them to jump and quickly turn. Another car was in front of them, headlights shinig brightly in their eyes. It was a nice, expensive car- meant for racing. 

Someone peeked their head out the passenger seat door. He gave a small wave, and an awkward "... 'Ello..." 

Ryan tilted his head and nudged Felix "is that Phil... As in AmazingPhil...?"

Felix shrugged as someone peeked from the driver's seat "Hurry up an' get in! Before the creature from hell returns!" 

Ryan hurried up and yanked on the back door, hoping in and slamming the door as he buckled in. 

"Cry, bro, how do we know we can trust them...? Isn't it weird that they're suddenly just... Here...?" 

Ryan let out a huffy breath, "Pewdie- its get in the car or get eaten!" He pointed to the back area of the garage where the creature was rearing its ugly head. 

Felix yelped and jumped in the car, throwing Maya in just before him, almost sitting on the little dog.  
Phil looked at them in the back and smirked, "where to?”


End file.
